


Lust And Relations.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Friends With Benefits. [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Choices, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lovers, Lowlife, Robots, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Lust And Relations.

Hailee sat on her bed, gun pressed to her temple whispering. "Just do it you pussy, no ones stopping you." Hailee heard Robert's footsteps approach the door to her room, and he walked past. Hailee lied down thinking about how she kind of liked that depressed dickhead, and she had no idea why. Robert knocked on the door Hailee threw a comic book at the door and said. "Leave MacCready, I don't want you bugging me again." Robert opened the door and picked up the comic book that layed crumpled by his feet, he said. "Hey this is the Grognak I've been looking for." Hailee sat up and said. "So? Maybe I took it." Robert walked over to the foot of the bed and sat, Hailee always felt insignificant compared to Robert, his height was overwhelming for her, she was the short height of only five foot and three inches while he was five foot eleven inches, he towered her. Robert inched his hand up her leg till he found her waist where she was ticklish, she began pushing his hand away saying. "I told you to leave me alone Robert." Robert sighed and said. "Okay if that's what you really want." Robert stood up and began walking towards the door when all of a sudden he heard. "Stop! Please." Robert turned and said. "Oh but you wanted me to get lost." Hailee smirked and said. "Well maybe I want you to get lost here, in my room." Robert smiled as he turned and jumped back onto the bed making Hailee laugh. Robert turned his head to see Hailee smiling back at him, she laughed and said. "You dork, you're Mister dork Cready." Robert sat up and hovered over top of her tickling her waist and said. "Oh yeah now who's the dork!" Hailee and Robert were sitting there laughing together until he leaned his head on hers, they met eye contact.  
Hailee reached for Robert's face, she could feel the rough stubble on his chin, the rugged features of his physique. Robert smiled and lowered his lips to reach hers and they kissed, roughly. Hailee ran her hands down his back and underneath his shirt to touch his skin, he inhaled sharply when her cold soft fingertips ran down his warm arched back, he asked as he pulled away from her. "You like me don't you?" Hailee bit her lip looking into his blue eyes and said. "Yeah, but I'd say I love you more than like, this is so weird." Robert sat up from their kiss and said. "I'm gonna go shower." Hailee smiled and said. "Alright, then she got a wicked thought, but didn't tell him, she let him leave to the bathroom first.   
Hailee heard the water start in the room next to hers, the bathroom echoed so she heard his belt hit the floor. Hailee walked quietly down the hall and opened the bathroom door, he never ever locked it when he cleaned himself. Hailee unclothed herself and opened the bathroom curtain and yelled. "Here's Johnny!" Robert laughed and said. "You yell that everytime I take a bath bu-." He saw her standing there biting her lip entering the small shower caddy that was unusually long but small in width. Robert grabbed ahold of her waist making her laugh, he pulled her up his body till she could wrap her legs around his hips.   
Robert took one of his hands and pushed Hailee's wet hair out of her face, she could feel his growing erection between her legs, she said breathlessly. "You're really hot when you're wet." Robert smiled and pushed her up against the wall, he began kissing her hardly, he ran his hand down her body till he found her breast he rubbed them hardly. Hailee enjoyed the amazing sensation of his rough large hands on her soft nipples, he kissed her and asked. "You got your nipples pierced?" Hailee nodded and kissed his neck, she asked. "Can we have sex?" Robert leaned his head to the side and said. "Wi-with me, now, here?" Hailee nodded saying. "With you, now and right here." Robert released Hailee and she layed face up on the floor of the shower, legs closed and she said. "Yeah I'm closing them so you have more work." Robert smiled and groaned, he lowered himself onto her body, he then opened her legs, he and Hailee were both horny already so there was no need for foreplay, he began thrusting into her. Hailee wrapped her legs around his hips, she moaned at his touch, he breathlessly began kissing her neck and jawline, she dug her nails into his back dragging them down the length until she found his hips, making him grunt. Robert immediately looked away when he made eye contact, it felt to awkward, until she grabbed hold of his face, and kissed his lips.  
Hailee tightened her legs around him, and he said. "You're making yourself tighter for me." Hailee kissed him again, running her hands through his thick wet brown hair, she always enjoyed the way he looked when he was wet. Hailee started moaning louder as he thrusted harder into her, she said. "Robert I'm, I'm gonna cum." Robert kissed her and said. "Then cum." Hailee gripped his back tighter as she felt herself tightening, and she moaned as he hit the right spot making her cum. Robert pulled himself out of her he sat up and said. "Man that was nice." Hailee lay there breathlessly and said. "Yeah and you didn't even cum." Robert smiled and said. "Uhh yeah I did." Hailee sat up, and stood, Robert did the same.  
Robert walked up next to her and grabbed her into an embrace, she heard his heart beating loudly next to her ear, she pulled her head over to his nipple and kissed it, Robert looked down at her he ran his hands through her red hair, he always was turned on by the way her lips were, he knew she could do some other naughty things with that mouth.  
Hailee sucked on them, making them hard, he laughed and said. "There's no fun in mine, they're small." Hailee bit it making him grunt, and said. "There's fun in it for me cause I love you." Robert's pale face turned beet red, he wrapped his arms around her as she stared at him, his dark blue eyes, she held him tighter and said. "I love you baby." Robert's body got very warm especially in his chest, he said. "I love you too Hailee." They held each other underneath the now cold water, they didn't seem to mind cause all they needed was each other.


End file.
